


Giving It Up For You

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, I'm not fixing it, M/M, a bit of roll reversal, kind of, lol I said roll like dinner roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: The idea bloomed in his mind like blood from a bullet wound.Suddenly all Gabe wanted was to be taken, and there was no denying it.





	Giving It Up For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanablackrx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanablackrx/gifts).



Gabe had thought about being fucked before, sure. He admittedly hadn’t thought about it very much, always perfectly happy to put his dick in things. Specifically when that thing was Jack Morrison.  
  
Gabe also loved Jack Morrison a lot. And Jack Morrison was very strong and very attractive and Gabe wanted Jack Morrison to do every sexy thing imaginable to him. It was a life goal, okay? A respectable life goal.  
  
The feeling really struck him on a Tuesday afternoon. They had been sparring--the two of them on any normal day were fairly evenly matched, despite their different methods. Gabe was methodical and his moves were premeditated. Jack just went at everything with pure force of will and fucking ridiculous reflexes. Somewhere around the fifteen minute mark, both of them sweaty and panting, Jack caught Gabe in a solid headlock and swept his feet out from under him. Gabe went down like a stone -- not because the move had caught him by surprise. But because the suddenness of Jack’s strong arm around his throat and shoulders and Jack’s breathless voice by his ear, “ _You’re mine, Reyes,”_ sent a an unexpected thrill straight to his cock.  
  
The idea bloomed in his mind like blood from a bullet wound. Suddenly all Gabe wanted was to be taken, and there was no denying it.

Clumsily he tapped out and Jack let him go quickly. As he rolled onto his back Jack threw a leg over and straddled his waist. Just because for some reason, that was his favorite place to sit. “You good, babe?” Jack asked, a small amount of concern tinted his voice. Usually they went a lot longer before either of them yielded, and Gabe surely could have broken the hold.  
  
Gabe nodded, watching Jack’s muscles move under his shirt as he breathed. “What if…I wanted you to fuck me?”

Jack’s eyes widened and he flushed slightly. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed out and then bit his lip, looking down at Gabe, gaze a little distant. Gabe squirmed as the silence dragged on for a few moments too long and bucked his hips up minutely, trying to nudge Jack into action. It worked and something behind Jack’s eyes sharpened. He drew his next breath in slowly and audibly.

“Fuck yeah, okay. Yes, of course.” He leaned down and nuzzled into Gabe’s neck. “Wanna make you feel good, wanna try everything with you.”

“Yeah?” Gabe tried to sound confident but the idea had knocked him off kilter and he sounded a bit on the desperate side.

“Of course!” Jack pulled back slightly and blinked at him. “Did you think I would say no?”

“No, I guess not, I just--”

“It's so sexy that you finally want me to do this, Gabe. I'm...you... _fuck._ You’re sure?”

Gabe reached out and firmly tugged Jack’s head back down, kissing him messily. “Yeah,” he mumbled into Jack’s mouth. “I’m really sure.” Then he chuckled and pulled back. “How boring would our sex life be if we didn’t explore all the options, huh?”  
  
Jack grinned. “I don’t think I’ll ever be bored of getting fucked.”

As his half-hard dick twitched in response to Jack’s cheeky comment, Gabe cocked an eyebrow. “I hope it’s as good as you make it seem,”  
  
Jack laughed brightly and loudly, sitting up and throwing his head back as he did. Gabe squinted at him suspiciously. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“Oh man. Nothing. Just...come on.” Jack climbed off and stood, offering a hand to Gabe. As soon as Gabe was on his feet Jack was all over him, licking into his mouth and pushing a hand under his shirt. Gabe shivered as Jack’s palm skated up his side.  
  
“Jackie,” he breathed into Jack’s mouth, but Jack didn’t seem to hear. Gabe pulled back. “Jack.”  
  
Jack blinked at him, lips parted and shiny. “Yeah?”  
  
“You can’t fuck me in here.”  
  
As if slowly registering what Gabe had said, Jack stared at him for a moment. Then a slow grin spread across his face. "Oh yeah. You're right. What are you waiting for then?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Gabe smiled back. "For you to take me to bed, I guess."  
  
~~  
  
As soon as they got to their room and the door shut behind them, Jack was back in Gabe's space, pushing him against the wall.  
  
"You're eager." Gabe gasped as Jack bit at the tender skin under his ear.  
  
"Mmm. Well, you're sexy," Jack mumbled in return, one hand sneaking down to grab a handful of Gabe's ass and squeeze. Gabe yelped and bucked his hips.  
  
"Bad reason. Come on Jackie, I'm freaking out a little here."  
  
At that, Jack stopped short and pulled back, concern flashing in his eyes. "What? Why? Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"No!" Gabe said too loudly and then winced when Jack flinched. "No." He said softer, searching for Jack's hand and lacing their fingers together. "I want to do this. I'm just nervous. Let's take it...slower?"  
  
Gabe's stomach calmed slightly when Jack's expression softened. "Yeah, sure. Of course. Let’s...bedroom?"  
  
Gabe smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Finally in their bed, Gabe thought he would be calmer but his stomach was flipping. It wasn't that he was afraid of the act itself, it was just...maybe he was afraid of being so vulnerable. Gabe was used to being in complete control. Of his life, of his squad, of...well. Not of Jack, _really._ But he felt like he was in some ways, at this point. Knew Jackie so well, could always play him like a fiddle. But he’d never let Jack really have that same level of control with him. Not in the same way. Gabe always had a plan, didn't like surprises...

  
But once again, as everything in his life did nowadays, it all came down to Jack. He trusted Jack with his life. He _wanted_ to be vulnerable for Jack. He wanted Jack to surprise him.

  
Gabe watched as Jack puttered around the room, gathering supplies. He felt guilty now for making Jack stop, hoped he hadn't made Jack nervous. "Hey. You never take this long to get ready when I fuck you. What are you doing?"  
  
Jack finally found what he had been looking for and crawled on the bed, up to Gabe, not stopping and effectively forcing Gabe to lay backwards as he kneeled over him. "Shh. Just trust me," he said. "I'm gonna take care of you."  
  
The nerves in Gabe's stomach unraveled and were replaced by butterflies at Jack's words. Letting out a slow breath, he wriggled a little bit, pleasure finally pooling in him again. "Yeah. _Yeah_ , okay." 

Then Jack leaned down to kiss him again. Gabe hummed and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as he kissed him back. Jack's wandering fingers edged down and slipped under the band of Gabe's sweatpants. Shivering, Gabe arched up, egging him on. Jack took the hint and tugged the pants down slightly, immediately rubbing the flat of his palm over Gabe's half hard cock through his underwear. Sharply Gabe gasped, grabbing a fistful of Jack's hair and tugging lightly. Jack growled and pulled back, Gabe's hold on him loosening.  
  
Now it was Gabe's turn to blink in confusion at Jack. He dropped his arms. Surely he hadn't hurt Jack, he was well aware pulling hair was more than okay. "What?"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked. He reached for Gabe's arms, grabbing a wrist in each hand and then to Gabe's surprise lifted them above Gabe's head, pushing them to the mattress. It sent a thrill through Gabe when he tested the hold and Jack didn't give him an inch. He forgot sometimes that Jack was one of the only people alive who Gabe had a difficult time overpowering, and boy was that sexy.  
  
"I'm in charge here," Jack said darkly. "Keep your hands up until I say."  
  
Wordlessly Gabe nodded. Satisfied, Jack let his arms go and reached for the hem of Gabe's tank top, tugging it up. Gabe arched his back and let him strip it off. He left it looped loosely around Gabe's wrists as he ducked down to suck at his collarbone. An embarrassing noise escaped Gabe's throat when Jack bit down hard. 

It was crazy how flustered Gabe was. He squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head back when Jack's tongue laved over his nipple. When he moaned he felt Jack smile against his skin.  
  
Finally Jack made his way back to Gabe's pants and Gabe arched off the bed so he could pull them all the way off. Teasingly, Jack leaned down and licked a long stripe over Gabe's clothed length, holding Gabe's eye as he did. 

"Fuck, Jackie, come on--"  
  
"What did I say?" Jack cut him off. Gabe closed his mouth. _Trust me._ "Good boy," Jack praised and Gabe shivered.  
  
Slowly Jack tugged Gabe's underwear down and off, not touching him any further. Gabe was so hard now, just the cool air against his skin made his cock twitch. Watching Gabe intently, Jack tugged his knees apart and settled between them. Gabe realized he was watching for any sign to stop and so he gave a small smile in encouragement. Jack returned it, a little shyness peeking through. Gabe felt so fucking in love.  
  
Then Jack reached for the bottle of lube he had left at the foot of the bed. "Alright, you can let your hands down. Tell me if anything isn't okay." He said and Gabe nodded eagerly. Then the snap of the bottle sounded and a slick finger pressed insistently at Gabe's entrance.  
  
"Go ahead," Gabe said breathlessly and pulled a hand free to clutch the sheets next to him. Jack noticed this and his eyebrows furrowed. He reached out and pried Gabe's fingers from the bed and laced them with his own. Then he pushed inside.  
  
One finger was nothing crazy, and Gabe wanted more sooner than he thought he would. Jack seemed to know when he was ready. He met Gabe's eye and Gabe nodded and then _oh boy_ , two was different. Gabe wasn't sure if it actually felt good or if the fact that Jack was inside him was just really getting him going but it was nice as fuck.

Jack started moving slightly faster and the drag made Gabe's breath hitch. "Good?" Jack checked, his voice rough in the way it always was when Gabe had been doing something right. The fact that just this was getting to Jack that much was devastating.

Gabe moaned low in his throat. "Yeah, uh-huh," he mumbled. "Good."

Then Jack crooked his fingers and _pressed_ up inside Gabe and sparks shot up his spine. "Holy _shit!"_ Gabe yelped and his back arched. Jack's eyes widened and he grinned.  
  
"Bingo," he said and did it again. Gabe's eyes fluttered shut and he keened, squeezing Jack's hand tightly. Huffing out a laugh, Jack leaned over and pressed a kiss to the inside of Gabe's thigh. "Fuck, you're gorgeous."  
  
Gabe just whined. "Give me another, I'm ready," he pleaded.  
  
Quickly Jack indulged him, pressing in slowly. This stretch stung more than before but it was so _good,_ and it wasn’t too long before Gabe was pushing down against it."You're taking this so good, god you're so hot, fuck," Jack stuttered, pulling his hand from Gabe’s.  
  
Gabe opened his eyes and the sight he was met with took his breath away. Jack's bottom lip was swollen from him biting it and his hair was such a mess from earlier that he looked ravaged even though Gabe had barely done anything to him. His arm moved between Gabe's legs and he kept looking back and forth between Gabe's face and where he was moving inside him. "I'm ready," Gabe said firmly but then fell immediately back into pleading when Jack crooked his fingers again. "I'm so ready, fuck me Jack, please."

  
"Okay, all right," Jack mumbled, nuzzling against Gabe's knee and kissing up his thigh again. Gently he pulled out, leaving Gabe empty.

Gabe groaned quietly. "Shh, I got you, sweetheart," Jack whispered against his hip.  
  
"Yeah, just--want you..."  
  
Jack whined low in his throat and then sat up, quickly stripping out of his shirt and then wiggled out of his shorts and underwear at once. Grabbing the lube, he slicked himself up quickly. He glanced up and when he saw Gabe watching him he flushed slightly. "Like what you see?"  
  
"You know I do," Gabe said softly. "You're lovely."  
  
Jack bit his lip and smiled. "You're being a sap."  
  
"I'm always a sap for you." Gabe arched his back slightly and spread his legs, drawing Jack's attention back where he wanted it. "Now get inside me."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna go slow. Just tell--"  
  
" _Jack_ . I got it. I'll tell you. You're not going to break me, you know that. Just like I don't break you." 

Jack just nodded in affirmation and got a grip on Gabe's thigh, lifting his leg into a more suitable position and lining himself up. Gabe wanted to tip his head back and hide but he didn't, wanting to see Jack's face. Both of them groaned in unison when Jack pushed inside, the slow drag was a delicious torture and Gabe found his breath coming quickly. It was intense, holy shit. Jack's chest was rising and falling slightly faster as well, the flush from his face spreading gorgeously over his chest. His gaze was focused on where they were joined, where he was now fully hilted inside Gabe. " _God,_ that's good." Gabe moaned and Jack looked up quickly.  
  
"Yeah?" He breathed. "It doesn't hurt?"  
  
"I mean...yeah, a little but it's real fucking nice, you should...."  
  
"Move?"  
  
"Yeah, please."  
  
So Jack did, setting a slow pace at first but when Gabe pushed down insistently to meet him he sped up. Soon he was fucking into Gabe at a quick pace, pushing a desperate noise from Gabe with each thrust. Jack's breath was hitching, he was making lovely noises of his own, moaning whenever Gabe instinctively tightened around him with pleasure.  
  
Gabe was overwhelmed with it all. His eyes slipped shut and he let himself just be along for the ride, letting Jack take him, letting Jack decide when to change the angle and push him closer to the edge. It was like nothing Gabe had ever felt before, and it was perfect.  
  
After some time, he instinctively reached for his neglected cock but Jack quickly batted his hand away. "Mine," he muttered and wrapped a hand around it himself, twisting as he tugged just how Gabe liked it.  
  
"Hha-aa Jackie, yeah, like that--"  
  
"You gonna come for me, baby?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, more--"  
  
Jack snapped his hips, pounding into Gabe even harder, somehow. Gabe cried out, arching his back and Jack got a grip on his hips, hiking him up and holding him like that. The new angle had Jack hitting that sweet spot inside Gabe over and over and Gabe felt the pressure building like a wave about to crash, he threw his head back,  "I'm--"  
  
Jack beat him to it, letting out a high stuttering moan and spilling hot inside Gabe. Tears pricked at the corners of Gabe's eyes as Jack's thumb slid over the head of his cock just right and then he was coming too, tensing up as the heat shot through him. "Holy fuck _, ohh my God, Jack_ . _."_  
  
Everything went very still then, both of them panting shallowly, Gabe staring at the ceiling. After a moment, Jack slipped out with no warning. It stung a little and Gabe winced, pushing himself up on his elbows. Jack smiled at him-- the kind of smile that meant he was thinking sappy thoughts, and Gabe felt butterflies in his stomach again. “Hey,” he said.  
  
“Hey.” Jack replied, squeezing Gabe’s thigh gently. “You good?”  
  
“I’m awesome. Come down here and kiss me.”  
  
Very quickly Jack did, putting his weight on Gabe and kissing him slow and sweet. “So,” he said in between kisses. “Would you….do it again?”  
  
Gabe chuckled and Jack pulled back just far enough to let him respond, their noses brushing. “Yeah. I mean. We’ve got forever, right? We’ll have to change it up every once in a while.”  
  
Jack dipped his head as he smiled.  Then he looked back up, blue eyes filling Gabe’s field of vision. “Right. Forever.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Shana  
> Darling  
> I hope you love this because I tried my hardest to make it perfect for you  
> kissing heart emoji


End file.
